


Mortal Emotions

by Kyuubiluver342



Series: The Representative [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 03:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17236565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubiluver342/pseuds/Kyuubiluver342
Summary: Tony seems upset after the final battle with The Wizard and Loki decides it's the best time to return home.





	Mortal Emotions

Mortal Emotions

 

Loki glanced at Tony and wondered if the man was alright. They had bested the wizard and had done it without killing the man, which, in Loki’s eyes, should have been considered a major victory, but if anything, Tony seemed more depressed than before. As if finally finding out who had wanted him dead was more of a burden than a relief. Maybe returning to Asgard would help the man? Loki called for the Bifrost and they were taken away to a place Loki hoped the mortal would be able to heal in peace.

When they landed, Loki let out a sigh, pleased to be home, happy to feel the familiar magic welcoming him back. Tony followed him across the bridge in silence, mind clearly racing, lost in his own world. Loki left him to his thoughts, allowing him to come to terms with the last few hours. Loki was a little startled to see Thor waiting for them at the door, but maybe he shouldn’t have been surprised. 

Thor smiled widely and embraced them both, clearly overjoyed by their return. Loki pat him on the shoulder, but could feel his own tension leaving. Tony just continued to look uncomfortable. Maybe his wounds were acting up? Loki should really call for a healer.

“Thank you, Brother, but please release us.” Loki said after a moment.

“I apologize, Brother, but I am filled with joy at the sight of you both back so soon.” Thor boomed and Tony winced a bit.

“Can we please put on our inside voice, Your Highness?” Tony said weakly and Thor frowned.

“You look terrible, my friend. Please come inside.” Thor said with a wave of his hand.

Tony nodded with a smile and walked in, well more like limped. Thor frowned and looked at Loki with a question in his eyes. Loki shook his head and Thor nodded.

“Shall I get you a healer, Man of Iron?” Thor asked and Loki sighed.

“Nah, I’m fine, Your Highness. Just need a little sleep is all.” Tony said without conviction and Loki nodded.

“You have had a long few days. Rest will do you wonders.” he said, waving two guards over.

Tony nodded gratefully and followed them to his chambers, limping along behind the two warriors. Loki also made sure to send a little ball of magic to the head healer. Just in case the man decided he did want some help after all. Meanwhile, Loki glared at Thor, who blinked sheepishly.

“I said the wrong thing again, didn’t I?” Thor said and Loki nodded.

“Most definitely, Brother. But for now, we will leave it be. There is much I need to discuss with you. Follow me.” Loki said leading Thor to his chambers.

Loki took off his helmet and let it fade away. Slowly piece by piece, the armor came off and Thor sat, memorized, as each piece faded away. Some days, Thor wished he could wield magic as easily as Loki did, as skillfully as his brother did. He had tried, unsuccessfully in the past to learn, but his temper and lack of patience often did him in. Now, he wished he had tried a little harder. Maybe one day he would revisit those old lessons. He watched as Loki seemed to relax a bit and allowed the silence to stretch on.

“The wizard was defeated.” Loki said and Thor blinked.

“I see. He is dead and buried then?” Thor assumed, arms crossed.

“No, he lives still, though how much longer is a mystery.” Loki trailed off with a sigh.

“He lives?” Thor asked startled and Loki nodded.

“Man of Iron knew him personally and asked to spare his life. The attacks on him were of a more personal nature, but the wizard is weak and almost completely out of magic. He will not last long.” Loki said, calculating that the wizard may have only a few days left of life in him.

Not a big loss, if you asked Loki, but he did wonder how the Man of Iron would handle it. The man had mourned for the fake witch he hadn’t even known. Would he be crushed by the death of a childhood friend? Loki shuddered at the thought.

“I see...are you worried for him, Brother?” Thor asked and Loki nodded, if not slowly.

“I sense quite a long history of betrayal with the Man of Iron. He did not seemed at all surprised by the betrayal or attacks on his life.” Loki explained as he sat down.

Thor’s brow furled and he looked down. He seemed unnerved if anything else. Thor, who had lived all his life with friends by his side, had a hard time understanding why someone would betray another. Loki, who had lived all his life with no friends, understood it a lot better.

“One should never live their life waiting for the next betrayal.” Thor said wisely and Loki had to agree.

The brothers sat in silence, each lost in their own thoughts for the moment. Loki wondered if he would ever be able to go back to Midgard. Thor wondered if he would ever be able to see the world Loki had gone to. Suddenly, his throne seemed like more of a burden than it had before.

“There is much I saw in his world. So much that I found myself bewildered. Would you like me to share those stories?” Loki asked, hoping to get off the subject, if only for his own sanity.

Suddenly, Loki was very tired and no longer wanted to think about the wizard. Thor, sensing this, nodded and Loki told of all he saw. He told of the towering skyscrapers, as Man of Iron called them. He told of the hustle and bustle of the city, of the people who seemed crammed into every corner. Thor was captivated with the stories and asked questions that Loki didn’t know the answers to. He made a mental list of everything to ask the Man of Iron the next time they saw each other. When Loki was done, he listened to Thor’s stories of the last few days, Thor’s booming voice had taken on a much quieter tone, much like it had when they were children and he had insisted on telling Loki a bedtime story, and well if he fell asleep while that happened, no one could really blame him.

The next morning, Loki was awakened by a knock at the door, a servant coming to tell him he was urgently needed. Getting changed and walking towards the throne room quickly, he found himself walking into absolute chaos. Thunder boomed outside the window and Thor looked about ready to start swinging. The Man of Iron stood in front of Thor, looking sad and lost, but dressed to the nines as he usual did.

“Brother, what has happened?” Loki demanded and Thor’s eyes locked with his.

“Loki, my Brother, tell me what I am hearing is not true.” Thor demanded and Loki blinked.

He found himself speechless, unable to figure out what was going on. Thor’s face was closed to him and the Man of Iron was giving nothing away. In fact, the Man of Iron wouldn’t even glance his way.

“Brother, you must tell me what you are speaking of.” Loki asked as he moved to Thor’s side.

“I am hearing that the Man of Iron wishes to retire from his role? Is this true!” Thor boomed.

Loki just stared and then turned to Tony. His eyes were covered by his sunglasses again and Loki couldn’t really get a read on his face. The God of Mischief was quickly beginning to hate those reflective pieces of glass that the Man of Iron seemed to use as a shield.

“Is this true, Man of Iron?” Loki questioned quietly and Tony nodded.

“I no longer feel like I can represent my planet as well as I did before. It is clear my personal issues affected my judgement and my ability to hold this position. Therefore, I wish to step down and let another take my place. I will work with my planet to find a representative that will replace myself when the time comes.” Tony said.

It was methodical and rehearsed, clearly something Tony had worked on previously. Loki felt the words like a blow to the gut. He swallowed and looked at Thor, clearing his face of all emotion.

“If that is what Man of Iron wishes to do, then I do not see why we should fight it. You said so yourself, Brother. Man of Iron’s judgment was flawed after the witch’s attack.” Loki stated.

Thor grit his teeth and turned away. Neither of them could admit that the reason they wanted to keep him here was for purely selfish reasons, that they liked having the Man of Iron around. That they were letting their judgment be swayed because the man brought some excitement into their lives. That could put all of Asgard and even the Nine Realms in danger if they started thinking that way. Yet, the idea that this crazy mortal was leaving them so soon, taking his antics and his brilliance with him was something Loki found hard to fathom.

“Your Highness, I mean no disrespect. I just know that there are better qualified people than I to represent Midgard in this time.” Tony explained.

Loki wanted to yell that it wasn’t true. That only Tony was good enough to be the representative of the world they had come to enjoy. That only Tony was able to connect with them on the level they wanted and needed. He glanced at Thor, he saw only one way out of this.

“And what if the representative you bring isn’t satisfactory enough?” Thor demanded.

“Then we will keep trying until we find one.” Tony replied.

Loki sighed deeply and closed his eyes. He had to either put a stop to this or let this happen and he was not about to do the later.

“Man of Iron, give us a few days to prove no one else will be able to do your job the way you are able to. If you are still not satisfied, we will go with your plan.” Loki said.

Tony seemed nervous, but eventually gave in. Now, Loki’s mind began to race. He was not about to let this mortal walk away from him and if the look in Thor’s eyes was the same, then he knew Thor was on his side as well. Their mortal would not leave them, not now.


End file.
